


How Long?

by Summerspeck



Category: Bravestarr
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerspeck/pseuds/Summerspeck
Summary: Thirty Thirty ponders over his job as guardian of the Hall of the Equestroids, unaware that a stranger will change all of that...





	How Long?

How long? How long would he have to guard this place? Why should he even be here? There was nothing left of his culture but remains, Sara Jane, and him. He wasn't up for complaining, even though that was part of who he was. But his stubborn pride was another part of him and it was much greater than the slightly pessimistic side of him.

And perhaps it was something that was keeping him from leaving. It was his duty to guard the Hall of Equestroids. His duty to protect what was left of his proud race and because it was one of the few familiar things in his life. For so long, he kept out intruders, fearing they'd make more of his culture disappear the same way his fellow officers and Equestroids disappeared.

There was no chance he was letting any of that happen again, not if he could help it.

Just then, he heard a whistling sound in the wind, as if a speed demon was racing against the invisible desert wind that blew outside of the Hall.

He whinnied in attention. Now what?

Slithering over to the wall, he shoved his back against it to peak over the corner to see who was coming. It was an orange-yellowish blur, speeding by the rocks, boulders and other elements of the desert.

_"Whoever y'are, you won't git in by me!"_

He ran on his two legs, prepared to toss out the intruder. Another day of guarding was to be done.

Or so he thought.

_Fin._


End file.
